This Kiss...
by Adnesle
Summary: A kiss. The first one ever shared by Human and Taelon. Not really romantic, more humoristic, but in a subtle way. Not AU. Season one-ish. No special spoilers. And all disclaimers stuff.


THIS KISS...  
  
As usual at this time of the day, Da'an and his implant were quietly discussing in front of the large bay window of virtual glass that showed the gardens, meters below, that walked under the irregularly shaped taelon Embassy. And then had appeared in the gardens, this young coupls, a boy and a girl, they had walked until reaching the bench of stone, in front of the fountain and were now seated down, speaking softly to each other.  
  
Boone esteemed, only after a sharp but quick glance at them, that they were not more than 16 years old. The Taelon, seeing that he had lost his implant's attention, slowly gazed at the point were his the Human's stare seemed to fall, some meters below. The protector realized it only a little too late to pretend having been the victim of a simple lack of attention. After all, even if Da'an and he were close enough, well, closer than other Humans were to a Taelon, he could not allow himself to abuse of the trust and the graces that Da'an allowed him, about his particular behavior. He vividly apologized and turned his attention back on the person of his Companion.  
  
But Da'an seemed firmly convinced to abandon the conversation they had, short moments before only, shared. Catching the faint glimmer of the usual flow of questions about his safety in the eyes of his protector, the Companion prefered to explain. "They use to come here since three years. At first, they had been attracted by the gardens. Then, they had realized they were on a privated property and though they have continued to come, being more careful than before. I have often talked with them both, and I believe I have understand that their parents wish not for them to meet."  
  
The man felt a slight smile stroke his lips. Then the very respectable American Companion protected in his gardens a little love story in the Romeo and Juliet type?... Cute.  
  
In the garden below, the two teenagers exchanged a slow, languid kiss. Boone's smile widened at the sight... It was cute. A cute scene was that one; there, between two bunches of roses, two kids were kissing. The only thought brought back to his memory very vivid images and souvenirs of his first kiss ever shared with Kate.  
  
Da'an seemed curious though and fixed the two young lovers with his blue eyes wide open and filled with questions. "This is strange," he finally said, thoughtfully.  
  
"What's so strange?" retorted Boone.  
  
The Companion glanced his way briefly and in one blinking seemed to scan him all over, then he slowly blinked, titlting his head on the side in his typical Da'an-esque mannerism. "I have often witnessed these... exchanges, these physicals touches during you mating rituals and I do not believe to be able to see there the... pleasure you gain by this. Though you appear to share them regularly with your mates. Why is that?"  
  
The man knew very well that, by `you', the Taelon meant mankind and no his implant in particular. But still he blushed somewhat; Da'an talked about this in such mathematics, scientifics terms that it was almost becoming too detailed and then he was feeling a bit shy about sharing this with an alien, his alien boos not to speak. But the usually speech of Da'an, he had become used to. "I think that for a Taelon things must look pretty different but... for Humans, it gives a physical pleasure and it can create a... bond between two individuals."  
  
"Really?..." murmured Da'an; though if the tone had been iterrogative, Boone knew that the Companion had spoken to himself, that there were no answers to give. Da'an was simply doubtful, thoughtful.  
  
Then Da'an turned completly toward him. He then asked him what was to be the weridest thing he had ever heard coming from a Taelon, "Kiss me."  
  
The implant knew he had paled terribly. He restrained himself to speak during some seconds to be sure that he would not babble and miss his choice of words. "What!?..." he finally managed to say, his eyes widened.  
  
The Taelon had still on his face this look that balanced between a childish curiosity and an eager desire of knowledge. "I believe you had heard and understand perfectly the first time Commander..." he said, on this tone that Boone had heard many times in the past, this tone that Da'an used when he wished to show his capacity to command. Meaning: he had no chances to get out from this.  
  
"Hem... Yeah, but it surprised me a little, that's all..." He looked at Da'an during some seconds and an odd silence fell on the room. Then he realized that-... "You are serious..." he asked slowly, more like a sentence than like a question.  
  
"Yes, absolutly."  
  
Boone tried, successlessly, to think to a manner of ousting himself out of this without compromising. "I cannot," he finally said, staring at Da'an straight in the eyes.  
  
The Taelon looked surprised, though, to the great joy of the implant who thought he would be reprimanded again, not upset. "Explain such a refusal please."  
  
This was worthy of a red mark on the calendar actually; Da'an had kept from his habits as Synod member, or so Boone thought, that mannerism of giving order to everyone, even if it would be just so simple to ask. He could remember only a very few times when the word `please' had made a short appearance in Da'an's vocabulary. But he just had to have the habits of commanding to everyone else, naturally.  
  
And there was the greatest question: how explain to an alien, what was, what meant a kiss for Humans& When Boone ignore dif even the Taelons felt affeciton for one another. What was just bringing the problem to be much more complex. He tried himself at it. "A kiss is for us a sign of love, a showing of great affection. It is not nothing, it has got a whole meaning, it has got many consequences... All Humans perhaps don't consider it like this, but I do anyway." On these few words, he saw Da'an lose his human facade and briefly wondered if he had hurt him, with his words, not physically, but the Companion quickly brought back in place the evidence that he was well and was nothing but growing more curious on the subject.  
  
Da'an semmed to hesitate, "You are saying that it is a gesture of love and affection. But theorically, your implant impose this feelings of affection toward the Companion you are serving is it not?"  
  
Boone sighed. "It's not the same thing at all Da'an." Yes, seen like this, maybe the Taelons knew virtually and completly nothing about relationships.  
  
"Forgive my lack of understanding, but I am not able to see the difference that seems to be obvious to your eyes. Explain to me, I would like to understand the idea you have about the concept."  
  
Oh... there they were embarking in philosophy if they ewre going to discuss what love was... But yet, he continued, "I prefer to warn you, it's my personal opinion and not what in general the Human think about ti." Da'an nodded and was visibly eagerly waiting for the promise explanation. "there is more than one kind of affection. A person can be liked, a person can be loved by one another in the form of friendship and a person can be loved by one another in a form of physical, psychological and sexual attraction. A kiss can be exchanged between lovers, at one point, in certain countries, between friends, but, though I like you very much Da'an, I cannot kiss you."  
  
The Taelon seemed deceived. "I see," he finally answered after a few minutes of silence. "Love for Taelons is visibly not the same thing that it is for members of your kind..." he concluded while turning away to face the view again.  
  
The Implant always felt that way, each times he deceived Da'an. The Companion probably was not aware of it, but he did possess a certain charm, and each times he escaped to the power of this alien charm, or each times he broke it down, like he had just done, it made his heart hurt a little. Da'an did have this kind of powerful aura. "And what is it for Taelons? If I may ask," he inquired.  
  
"It is different," answered Da'an very simply. He still continued to stare through the window at the two young ones that were quietly whispering, always embracec. "The concept of love is for us nothing to link with, as you mentionned it, physical and even less sexual attraction. I believe it has been long since it is not like this among my kind. Most of us maintain with other Taelons relationships that your kind refers to as being poly-amorous, though their goal is nothing but procreation."  
  
The thoughts were swirling in the implant's head. It was his friendly relations, that it was best to keep as this, with Da'an that were in question now. And he could allow himself this small step out of the trek right? After all he was almost an ambassador of the Humanity among the Taelons wasn't he? And the idea of kissing Da'an, a Taelon, was not as displeasing as it could first appear. In fact his CVI made him recall, this and the extreme irony of the situation he bitterly thought afterward, that Da'an was neither male nor female. Boone's voice was still hesitating, it was not something common either, hey wow, kissing the North American Companion. "Well, if you wish for me to you Da'an, you must ask in the correct manner in first..." he said without further preambles, stepping closer to the Companion.  
  
His superior turned toward him. "You come back on your decision? It is strange as it had appeared to me to be quite definitive..."  
  
"Only fools always think the same no? And just one kiss is not that much after all. We're surely not going to die from it..." Unless Sandoval and Zo'or decide to come in at the most crucial moment, Boone thought, such a thought, though, that he carefully kept himself from speaking up.  
  
"And how should I formulate this demand?" demanded Da'an, more curious and attentive than ever.  
  
Boone could not help but smile at the strangeness of the scene, his smile made Da'an's own smile widening and this one bowed the head to hide it better. "First, you cannot order me to kiss you."  
  
"And why is that?" God, he was more curious than a four years old kid.  
  
"Because it is not only very impolite, but also it spoil all the pleasure and it is against the most elementary... rules of art..."  
  
Da'an smiled again and seemingly could not stop himself from retorting, "The art of seduction doubtlessly?..."  
  
Boone thought wiser to continue and ignore the Taelon's last comment. "A kiss has to be asked for, it's a gift, it's not official, it's not an order. It's a wish you're expressing..."  
  
The Companion almost seemed to forget what actions would be consequences of his own action because he was so much absorbed by the explanation. "Very well, then Commander Boone-..."  
  
It was the first time that he really interrupted Da'an in the straight middle of a sentense and in such an impromptu way, and without excusing after... "William's better."  
  
Da'an closed his eyes briefly then said the cutest, and first, demand of kissing that Will had ever heard from an alien. "... William..." Da'an was visibly not at ease with the sudden use ot this newly autorized familiarity. "It is my wish that you kiss me."  
  
It was only a whisper, almost confidential. "That's much better." He stepped closer, "I suppose that you have never kissed anyone before and that you've not the least idea of what it looks like right?"  
  
The alien nodded, maybe a little more hesitating now that it was taking a more realistic dimension. "Exact," he approved.  
  
Boone could do nothing bur hear the slightly hidden hesitation in Da'an's voice, newly knwon hesitation. He backed imperceptibly. "You're the only one who's asked for it Da'an. But if you-..."  
  
The Taelon quickly dismissed any feelings of hesitation that he may have felt from his face. "No, I wish to comprehend and experiment by myself Boone."  
  
The implant knew that further questions were unnecessary. He took a good breath. It was something, the first kiss shared by a Human and a Taelon, it was something great in fact. He was already shaken with anticipation at the idea of telling about this to Lili, just to see her reaction. He was somewhat nervous, he could not deny, because... well, Da'an was someone with some gallantry, that person was to be respected... But now... "Okay... First, give me your hand." The natural spoken tone hidden the order that was beneath it.  
  
The Taelon placed his slender white hand in his. Da'an had often touched his hand to his, for the Taelons, holding someone else's hand had visibly not the same meaning that it had for Humans, but it was nothign to be compared with that. Many times in the past he had touched lightly his fingertips to Da'an's hand and vice-versa, but he had never actually been holding hand with him. He mingled their fingers together. "Now, trust me, close your eyse and let me do right?"  
  
Da'an nodded and closed his wide blue eyes, his hand always in Boone's. Then the man leaned forward and in one sole movement he pressed his lips to Da'an's. The alien's facade faded away at the second their lips touched. The man felt the Taelon shiver and tense against him. He hesitated during less than a fraction of second and passed his free arms around Da'an's waist, bringing him closer.  
  
His own eyes were closed for about the half of a second now when he remarked that Da'an's lips were not like human skin. It was not warm, muhc cooler, though not cold, but soft, of yes!... Like silk.  
  
The Taelon had, very visibly, never been kissed before and he was simply letting him do, his lips motionless. But Da'an would not enjoy it without making some efforts and without participating. Strangely he seemed to understand that and returned the kiss, in a quite experienced way for a first time, Boone decided.  
  
They parted after about five seconds and no more. The implant parted from a Da'an whose face borne a look that approached the greatest surprise, he looked totally anc ompletly mesmerized. It was a matter of some seconds more before Da'an oepened his eyes again and allowed Boone to take back his hand that the Taelon had been gripping tightly.  
  
The Human simply assisted to Da'an's reaction and could not stop a grin. "So?" he finally asked.  
  
Da'an needed many seconds and many mumbled words before finally manage to pronounce an understandable sound. He quickly brought back on the human facade to hide his features that seemed to melt together in astonishment. "I could never imagine that..." Seeing the expression nearing wonder on his face, the assessment had to be quite positive. "... this kind of pleasure could be given..." Welcome in the world of the physical sensations Da'an, Boone thought, satisfied and enthusiastic.  
  
"My pleasure Da'an..." he said with the tone of his voice perhaps a little too showing of the innuendos in it for it to be appropriate, but, already the fact that he had kissed Da'an was far out taken in the liberties that allowed the so-said `protocol' limits.  
  
Da'an achieved to put back in place the complete face of American Companion, his features one more frozen by this severity that was all the Taelon's. "You are dismissed Commander Boone. Thanks for the explanation and for... the demosntration also..." Boone prefered to once more ignore the slightly mischievous and libertine look that during a second floated on Da'an's calm features, and to forget the many innuendos he could have heard in the last part of the sentence. No, definitely, he could barely wait to speak to Lili about that. Oh... He almost laughed out loud in the Embassy's corridors thinking to the look Jonathan would have on his face if he learned about it. And what to say of Zo'or reaction if Da'an spread out the news amongst the Taelons... 


End file.
